lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Piece of Insanity Pie
Description: Rainbow Dash has cheated on Pinkie Pie for Applejack. Feeling heartbroken and angered, Pinkie, or Pinkamena Diane Pie, has something in store for Applejack... and it's not pretty. WARNING: Very graphic scenes. Rated M for Yuri and Very Dark Themes. Pinkie Pie x Rainbow Dash x Applejack. ---- “Are you sure she won't notice? What if she finds out? You know what happens if she finds out; she can lose it." Applejack says, sitting under the shady tree with her back leaning against the bark. Don't worry about it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Rainbow Dash replies, sitting over her lower region with herself facing towards the Earth pony. "But… don't you love her?" The Southern-accented pony asks, feeling herself some warmth from the athletic Pegasus. Applejack blushes. "I do, really. But—sometimes I need somepony else. Somepony—who is as strong as me. Somepony—like you. Sure Pinkie Pie is funny. Most of the time, she just doesn't take things seriously and she's not strong enough for me. But for you—you're different. You're the kind of pony I need." Rainbow places her forehoof underneath Applejack's chin to pull her face closer to hers, almost an inch apart from one another. It seems that she's about to kiss her. Applejack interferes by pulling herself apart from Rainbow Dash. "You remember what happened when we lied to Pinkie Pie before?" Applejack tells her. She recalls the time when she broke her Element of Honesty (Party of One). "Did you see how she reacted? She could be—"Rainbow places her forehoof to her lips to prevent her from speaking and then shushing her. The Pegasus is giving her a sultry look. She whispers to her, "Just stop talking. Then—Rainbow Dash resumes the romance with her newly-found pony. So much for her Element of Loyalty. Prior to her secret two-timing romance with Applejack, Rainbow has been in a romantic relationship with Pinkie Pie for several months. First, the blue and pink ponies were in first base. Then, they quickly went into second base. Despite Pinkie Pie's cravings for Rainbow's seductive actions towards her during those several months—something didn't feel right for Rainbow Dash at all. It's doable that the Pegasus didn't feel that much spark for the party Earth pony. Maybe she wanted something more. She believed that she and Pinkie don't share anything compatible; their strengths more specifically. The blue multi-colored Pegasus is strong whilst the pink Earth pony is weak. Rainbow wanted somepony else who is as strong as her. Somepony—like Applejack, who is notable for her hard-working skills and having mutual competitive and athletic strengths as her. Subsequent to Rainbow's decision to confidentially leave Pinkie Pie, she has been involved in a relationship with Applejack. They already hit first base. Now—this is their first ever second-base together. Rainbow Dash has both of her forehooves touching to Applejack's cheeks. And without any interference—she pulls her for a deep passionate kiss. Rainbow's eyes are securely closed while Applejack has her eyes still opened. It's not that she's nervous about this part of a relationship; she's really concerned about how Pinkie—and yes, she's aware about the latter's romance with Rainbow—would react if she ever find out about this. As the two are making out, Rainbow Dash is letting out some soft moans with her tongue lashing out within AJ's maw. She even removes her cowgirl hat for her before setting it aside on the grassy ground. AJ is still really reluctant to be in this kind of confidential romance; she has the urge to push her away. Her mind suddenly changes when she realizes how much passion RD is sending her. Instead of going with her instincts, she decides to go with it. It's too irresistible, so the orange Earth pony kisses her back. Within minutes, the two female ponies' French kisses suddenly turn into foreplay. Right underneath the shady tree somewhere in Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash and Applejack ended up pleasuring one another. Their moans became audible though not audible enough for anypony else around to hear. When their foreplay is done after only thirty to forty-five minutes—they finally make their way to female-to-female intercourse. Sweat glistens from their coats due to the heat. The smell of each other's pheromone-esque flows in the air, sending increasing pleasure for more. Lastly—they are done. Taking many deep breaths from the exhaustion, Rainbow and Apple have their make-out session. From yards away—somepony else is watching them. A silhouette of another mare is standing behind the tree as she peaks over to see. She has been watching them this whole time, from the beginning of their talk to all the way to their mating session. Disdain is shown all over her dark face. Her bright shade of pink turns dark… her puffy cloud-like mane and tail turns straight as a waterfall… and her blue eyes begin to twitch uncontrollably… And now… insanity is planted all over her face. On the next day: Applejack is doing her daily work in the orchard. She stands beside one of the apple trees with her hind legs aiming against the bark and then she gives it a really hard buck. Apples rain down from the treetop as they land inside her basket while several leaves float down until they hit the grass. Applejack continues her agenda until all of the baskets are full. She then puts them into her cart before transferring the picked apples inside the barn. Once the apples are organized and stored, she realizes that her work is done for the day. Feeling exhausted from the apple-bucking and storing, Applejack decides to rest somewhere outside underneath a shady tree. When she steps outside of the barn, she nearly startled herself when she realizes that she has a surprise visitor standing right in front of her and she didn't even anticipate it. Applejack makes eye contact with the visitor. She sighs in relief—after her mini-heart attack—when she catches its familiarity. "Oh. Hi, Pinkie Pie." The work pony nervously says her salutation. Pinkie Pie grins a really huge grin, her blue eyes widens and she's in her usual happy-go-lucky appearance despite that she's feeling different deep within herself. She returns the greeting, "Hello, Applejack." "What brings you here today?" "Oh, nothing. Just came by to check up on you." "Oh, that's not really necessary, Sugar Cube." Pinkie is still grinning, which is becoming creepier. "Are you sure?" She asks while cocking her head to the side. Applejack recognizes that she's still smiling without giving her teeth a break and she's not blinking her eyes. It's becoming strange for her. The southern-accented pony decides to shrug it off and resume the small talk before she takes a break outside. She walks by her while informing her, "I was just about to rest for a while, so if you don't mind…" She gets intervened when a pink front-hoof touches her shoulder, stopping her from walking. Applejack gasps and Pinkie Pie turns her back around to continue the reluctant eye contact. Then, the pink party pony sluggishly takes something out. Applejack examines the item in her free front-hoof—it's a cupcake. Its paper holder is orange, the cake is whitish yellow, and the frosting is green with a small apple décor on top. The tiny cake seems decadent to the orange Earth pony. Pinkie says, "The reason why I stopped by here is because I made a new cupcake recipe. And I wanted you to try it out and let me know what you think so far. See?" She holds the cupcake closer to Applejack's façade, "It's apple. Just like you." Applejack examines the cupcake some more. Nothing seems out of the ordinary of the delicious-looking dessert. She smiles as she takes the cupcake. "Thanks, Pinkie." She takes a big whiff of it. It smells so decadent; to her, it really smells like apples, her signature fruit. Before she takes a bite out of it, Applejack notices that Pinkie Pie is still—creepily—watching her. She's starting to feel uncomfortable with her pink friend staring at her, especially when she's still not giving her eyes and mouth a rest from the grinning and eye contact. "What's wrong?" Pinkie asks her. She's about to say something, but then decides to keep ignoring her sudden strangeness. "Nothing. Thanks for the cupcake again. I'm sure it's mighty delicious." Holding the cupcake to her mouth, Applejack finally takes a bite. She chews and chews; the cake is definitely sweet and decadent, just as she anticipated. "Mmm, this is really good." She compliments. "What did you put in there?" Pinkie Pie answers in her seemingly cheery tone, "Oh, just the usual ingredients. Eggs, sugar and some apples for the flavor. And—I even put in the secret ingredient." The last statement sounded slightly dark and sinister. Applejack is inquisitive. She stops chewing the cake. "What's the secret ingredient?" "I can't tell you that, silly. If I do, then it won't be a secret." Her tone is cheery again. "Can I at least have a hint?" “Sure, but first…" She pauses and her voice changes into a darker tone again. "Are you feeling sleepy yet?" Applejack widens her eyes when she hears that question. Something feels wrong inside her head. "A little… why?" Pinkie didn't answer her. Instead—her face alters from creepy happiness to sinisterly malicious. Now everything is going entirely wrong for Applejack. She becomes immobilized… she drops the cupcake… and she collapses to the ground as her vision turns into a blur—prior to everything going pitch black. ~~X~~ Applejack wakes up. She stirs herself around while lethargically moaning. When doing so, she feels something strange when waking up from a temporary slumber. Something that shouldn't be felt when waking up from either a good night's sleep or a peaceful nap. Something liquid-like is splashing around whenever she moves and its temperature feels ice cold. Chills are spreading through her body, causing her to shiver. Then, a muffled thud sound is heard when she unintentionally bumps her hoofs to the sides. It came to realization that she's in a bathtub. The question is: why is she in there? Applejack finally opens her eyes, letting out her final moans. Her vision was blurry at first until they became crystal clear in the matter of seconds. She sees her body in a white bathtub full of cold water and ice cubes shrinking into pieces. "What?" She says to herself, in total surprise. "What am I doing here?" She looks around the room. "Where in the hayseed am I?" Applejack examines room, which is really the bathroom. Everything in the bathroom is cheery and candy-and-sweets themed. She's able to notice its familiarity. This is Pinkie Pie's bathroom; she's in Sugarcube Corner. "What am I doing here?" "Hello, Applejack." Applejack recognizes that eerily voice. "Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie Pie shows up beside the bathtub. Her pink coat is entirely dark, and her mane is not longer poofy; it's entirely straightened. She's Pinkamena Diane Pie. She has an ear-to-ear grin on her façade. "I set up a nice bath for you. How is it?" "It's mighty cold. But may I ask, what am I doing here?" Applejack is perplexed. "Oh, nothing much. I just thought I'd like to give you a nice cold bath after your long hardworking days." What Applejack doesn't know is that Pinkamena has something in store for her. She didn't know that she's going to commit something horribly wrong and grotesque to her. "I hate to break it to you, Pinkie Pie, but… I—I don't need a bath. Plus, this water's too cold." Applejack was about to get herself out of the bathtub, but Pinkamena interferes with her. She sets her back in there. "No… don't come out. I have something to give you anyway." Without Applejack's knowledge, Pinkamena has a large kitchen knife hiding behind her back. "Uh, I think a bath is enough. Really." "No, not really. Here… let me give it to you… NOW!" Right away, Pinkamena slashes the knife against Applejack's chest. She screams and winces in pain. "Pinkie!" Applejack shrieks in terror, holding the fresh wound onto her chest. Blood is already dripping into the water, causing it to tint carmine. "What the hayseed are you doing?!" Suddenly, Pinkamena's grin turns into a frown. "This is what you get for stealing my bitch, Rainbow Dash!" "What—what are you talking about?!" "I saw you! I saw you and Rainbow Dash having sex behind my back! For that, you shall pay!" "What?! Pinkie! No!" It's already too late. Pinkamena Diane Pie has already slit Applejack's throat. More blood is spewing from her and falling into the bathwater like a crimson waterfall. Applejack tries her best to stop her, though the bloody waterfall is interfering with her, almost sending her to instant death. Pinkamena is not finished yet. She pushes Applejack down into the water, drowning her. Then, she takes her knife and then starts stabbing her into shreds. More blood in the water, more agonizing pain for Applejack. Getting tired of the myriad stabbings, Pinkamena throws the knife on the floor and then uses both of her front hooves to drown Applejack into her bloody watery grave. Applejack is gargling underneath the carmine water. Pinkamena kept her still underneath the water. Within seconds—there are no more bubbles coming from Applejack. She has turned completely still. Knowing that she's already gone, Pinkamena takes her hooves out of the water and takes the knife back. In complete impetuousness… she gouges Applejack's eyes out and skins her cutie mark off her flank. She has them into her hands and she raises both the eyes and the skins up in the air. She laughs and laughs and laughs… all maliciously and maniacally. Applejack is dead. The work pony is no more ~~X~~ "Hey, Pinkie Pie?" "Yes, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie is in her normal self again. "Have you seen Applejack? There's something important I need to tell her." There is a pause. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie answers. "I'm afraid that Applejack is gone." "Gone? What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash is perplexed. "I went to her barn and she's not there. She said she has to leave this place because she cannot stand the work anymore. She's tired of picking apples all the time." "What? That doesn't sound like AJ at all." "Okay, let me be honest with you. I found her dead this morning in her barn. She committed suicide." There's silence within Rainbow Dash. She's never been this shocked before in her life. Applejack has always been her favorite pony. "Oh no…" Rainbow Dash is about to cry, though she's able to suppress it. Pinkie Pie goes to comfort the athletic pony. "Shh shh shh, don't cry, my love." She has her in her arms, "Don't worry, RD. You have me." Rainbow Dash sniff, wiping the tears off her eyes with one of her front hooves. "I know, but…" "I said, you have me now." Pinkie says more firmly. Rainbow Dash couldn't suppress it any longer. She cries and cries and cries right onto Pinkie Pie's chest as Pinkie Pie comforts her. She gives her a kiss on top of her head. Rainbow Dash felt it; she picks her head up from her chest and kisses Pinkie Pie on the lips. The kisses have turned more ardent than when Rainbow Dash cheated on Pinkie Pie for Applejack. Within minutes… the kisses have turned into a passionate love-making between the two mares. They have made love to each other by giving one another the oral and then the tribadism until they have come. Later after their love-making, Rainbow Dash is holding Pinkie Pie into her hooves, not wanting to leave her behind again. Pinkie Pie is resting her head against Rainbow Dash's chest. Unaware of RD, Pinkie has something hiding behind her back. She takes it into her hooves, surreptitiously holding it without Rainbow's knowledge, "I love you, Pinkie Pie. I'll never leave you for anypony else again." "I love you, too, Rainbow Dash." The two mares kiss. During their long, passionate kiss… Pinkamena Diane Pie takes her knife… and then stabs Rainbow Dash in the back, killing her… Not before slitting her own throat. Now the two will never drift apart again. ---- Credited to Misery Severity Category:NSFW Category:My Little Pony Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:Sucide